the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Featured articles nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best that The Super Babies Wiki has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite characters, locations, or the like. *Featured article list *Featured articles nominations history ---- An article must… #Be well-written and detailed. #Be unbiased, non-point of view. #Be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #Follow the Layout Guide and all other policies on The Super Babies Wiki. #Following the review process, be stable, i.e. it does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #Not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc.). #Have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #Have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #Be completely referenced for all available material and sources. #Have all quotes and images sourced. #Provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialogue by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #Include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles. #Include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles, especially for mutant characters where said powers and/or abilities are stipulated. #Include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #Pass review by the Chamber of Mysteries review panel. ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organisation, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 2 Unspeakable supports and no objections (or the objections have been stricken or overridden), it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article." #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once an article has a total of three votes, and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the list and be officially known as a "featured article." #No nominator may vote for their own nominations. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. At least once every month, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the administrators. __TOC__ Featured article nominations Abalan *'Nominator:' BabyIntelligence4ever *'Nomination comments:' It has a lot of pictures, it's very neat, and I think it has all the info possible. (0 Administrators/1 Users/1 Total) Support 1. Contains lots of information about subject, depicting very clearly his biography. SWLover2 Support # Abalan has my vote. Very well structured, and links to everything it should. Sources everywhere I thought there should be. SWLover2 (talk) 20:15, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Object Comments : Charity Hirz *'Nominator:' Beethoven4ever *'Nomination comments:' (0 Unspeakables/1 Users/1 Total) Support Master Jedi 1400 (talk) 16:16, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Object Comments Same as above, again great on the whole, but the broken file links could be fixed. I'll take care of that right now. Master Jedi 1400 (talk) 02:32, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Given it has many images, cozldn´t we remove it until we have a source?--SWLover2 (talk) 09:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Dont see a good reason why not. (Course, I am a bit biased.) ;) The Secret NoHead (talk) 16:16, November 13, 2016 (UTC) I want to vote yes for this one. I just read through the article and it's very structured. It is good at portraying her story easily.Annabeth is queen (talk) 15:18, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Category:The Super Babies Wiki Featured articles